


Swapped

by anotheranimefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Swap, Crack, Everyone is probably ooc, Gen, Humor, I don't really know what this is and i don't really care, canonverse, in quotations, no ships, not really - Freeform, or just caricatures of themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheranimefan/pseuds/anotheranimefan
Summary: Armin wakes up one morning to find that something is very, very wrong.





	Swapped

 

When Armin Arlert awoke that morning, he knew something was up. He wasn't entirely sure why or how, but he just felt it. Or perhaps it was the fact he woke up in a bed that was not his own.

_What the...?_  he thought. It was a similar room to his own, except for the fact that it was entirely swapped around. On the bottom bunk of the bed across from him lay a familiar looking red scarf. Mikasa's. Oh Sina. He was in the girls' room. Without another thought, he bolted from the room. How exactly had he got in there? And whose bed had he been sleeping on? He dared not think of it.

Luckily for him, he was entirely dressed. It was like he hadn't changed his clothes since the day before. There was also the fact his body felt... strange. Almost like it wasn't even his body. But that was absurd, of course. And there was also the fact he couldn't remember anything past dinner last night. Something was definitely off.

He wandered down the hall and bumped into Mikasa. She wasn't wearing her scarf, which he thought was odd. He remembered seeing it on her bed. Had she forgotten to put it on? That was very unlike her. She looked angry, too. Her eyes were narrowed and she scowled at him. Had he done something to make her like this? In the time he'd forgotten, perhaps?

She opened her mouth to speak. Whatever Armin had been excepting, it certainly hadn't been what she said. Which was: "Oi, brat. What the hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing, s-" Armin replied instantly, but stopped himself. That had been an automatic response. But it was never something he said to Mikasa. More like... "Mikasa? Are you okay? You've started acting like-"

" _Mikasa_? What the hell do you mean?"

What? What did _she_  mean? Armin couldn't think of anything to say. What could have prompted her to act like his? Had she hit her head? If it had been Connie or Sasha then he would have assumed it was just a joke. However, Mikasa didn't kid around. He couldn't think of any plausible reason for her to start acting like Captain Levi.

Perhaps there was some kind of connection to her strange behaviour and his memory loss. Perhaps. Had they been drugged or something?

"Tch." Mikasa appeared to give up and strode away. Had she always been that tall compared to Armin?

* * *

Armin spotted Eren walking down a corridor a few minutes later , his arms were filled with various crumpled papers. That was a bit strange, but maybe Captain Levi had ordered him to clean up some paperwork. It was well known that Levi considered Eren the best of the 104th at cleaning.

"Eren!"

Eren turned around, a confused look on his face. He furrowed his brow."Eren?"

"Have you seen Mikasa today?"

"No... I haven't. Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask Eren or Armin? After all, those three are best friends."

"Eren...? What do you mean? You're Eren and I'm Armin."

"What are you talking about, Historia?"

"Historia? I know we look alike, but you and I have been friends for so many years, Eren. Surely you remember what I look like."

"Why do you keep calling me Eren?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Because you're Eren?"

Eren adjusted his glasses again. They didn't seem to fit him right and they kept falling down his face.

Wait... glasses? Eren had never worn glasses. Those weren't any glasses either, those were...

"I'm not Eren. I'm Hanji."

That was it. Eren and Mikasa were playing some kind of joke on him. It wasn't like them, but it was the only reason he could think of.

"Eren, stop messing around. It's obviously you. More importantly, where did you get Squad Leader Hanji's glasses? Did you steal them? Or is she in on this too?"

"Historia? Are you all right?"

And why did Eren seem to think he was somebody else? This joke wasn't funny. He knew, no matter how persistent he was, Eren probably wouldn't give in. Anyone could be on this joke. Moreover, why was it Armin that was being targeted?

He ran through everyone he knew. Sasha and Connie were sure to be in on it. Historia as well, if Eren was talking about her. Jean probably was too. And probably Squad Leader Hanji as well.

However, Armin was almost sure that Captain Levi and Commander Erwin would not be. There was no way either of them would put up with that. Honestly, he was surprised Mikasa was taking part. Somehow Eren must have convinced her.

* * *

Armin reached the door of Captain Levi's office. Surprisingly, it was half open. He paused before going in. He could hear Levi muttering to himself:

"What am I doing in here? Where's my scarf?"

Those words alone put him off going inside.  _No,_  he thought to himself.  _There's no way the Captain's in on it._

So, Armin knocked lightly on the door. "Hello?" he asked nervously.

"You can come in."

Armin pushed the door and walked in. Captain Levi sat on his chair, eyes darting around the room for some reason. It looked like he was looking for something.

"Oh," he said upon seeing Armin. "Have you seen my scarf?"

"Scarf?" asked Armin. "I've never seen you wear a scarf, sir."

"What are you talking about? I wear my scarf every day."

"You call that a scarf, sir?" Armin asked. It was not called a scarf. It was called a cravat.

"Of course it's a scarf. Eren gave it to me. It's my most precious possession. I can't lose it. Please. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

What?  _What_? WHAT _?_   _WHAT_?

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry, sir," Armin replied, trying to keep his composure.

Levi walked up to him. Armin realised, with horror, that Levi was taller than him. That couldn't be right. He specifically remembered being 3 centimetres taller than Levi (not that he was counting), not fifteen centimetres  _shorter_. What the hell?

"Sir? Why do you keep calling me sir?"

"Captain, then."

"Captain? You think I'm Levi or something?"

_Oh no_. "Yes. You are Captain Levi."

"No I'm not. This is his room, but I don't know how I got in here. Historia, are you alright? It's Mikasa."

Oh, walls. He was in on it as well?

Armin turned around and ran for his life.

* * *

Commander Erwin was his only hope. If it turned out he was acting strange like Eren, Mikasa, Levi and probably everyone else, then they were all drugged, hallucinating or the end of the world was nigh.

However, when Armin reached Erwin's office, there was nobody in sight.

Just at that moment, Mikasa-pretending-to-be-Levi (not Levi pretending to be her) appeared. Maybe she would know where the Commander was. If Armin was going to get any information out of her, then he supposed he'd have to play along.

"Sir? Have you by any chance seen Commander Erwin?"

"Erwin? I saw him going to the kitchen. Fuck knows why, though."

"Thanks Mi- I mean, Captain Levi!"

"Don't forget that you're on cleaning duty tonight."

Mikasa was  _way_  too into this. "Er, yes, sir!" Armin jogged off in the direction of the kitchen.

Armin did find Erwin. He was sitting at a table in the dining room eating what appeared to be a potato and loaf of bread.

_Crap_ , thought Armin.

"Historia!" Erwin called out in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. Armin almost laughed at the sound of it. "Look what I took from the kitchen! There's enough for both of us. Would you like to share it?"

"Um, Commander Erwin?" asked Armin.

"Commander Erwin is here?" Erwin asked with wide eyes. "Help me hide this food, Historia! I don't want anyone seeing it. Especially not Captain Levi. He'd make me clean every room twice!"

That was it. The end was nigh. Armin promptly turned around and trudged away.

"Historia? Historia, where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?"

* * *

Armin returned to his room, the boys' room, sat on his bed and attempted to think up rational explanations for everything that had happened.

He continued like that for a good hour, but came to no conclusion. There was no way that Levi and Erwin would be playing along. No way. It had to be some sort of mass hypnotisation. But if that was so, then why hadn't anything happened to him? Why was he still acting like himself?

Just then, he heard a voice call out his name. His name. Nobody had called him anything but Historia. Could it be someone who had stayed sane?

Armin got up and opened the door, poking his head around to see who it was outside. It was Jean.

"Ye-" he began, but was cut off by Armin. Well, not Armin himself, but his voice. Coming from the corridor outside.

"I'm not Armin," said the Armin that was outside.

"What are you talking about, Armin?" asked Jean.

"What are  _you_  talking about, Jean?" replied Armin in the corridor.

Armin, the one in the doorway, was horrified. How was that his voice? What the hell was going on?

"Jean? Armin, what do you mean? It's me, Eren."

"I'm not Armin. I'm Historia. What's going on?"

At that moment, Armin (the real one, or at least he thought he was) left the bedroom. As he turned into the corridor, he was met with his own eyes.

No, he wasn't looking in a mirror. He, or at least, his body, was staring straight at him.

"What... is going on?" asked Armin's body. "How are you me?"

"How are you  _me_?" replied Armin.

 


End file.
